The Least Uchiha-like Uchiha
by Kyong Kybis
Summary: Shisui Uchiha has but one single ambition: to be an Uchiha unlike any of his fellow clan members before him. OneShot


**The Least Uchiha-like Uchiha**

**Summary:** Shisui Uchiha has but one single ambition: to be an Uchiha unlike any of his fellow clan members before him. OneShot

**A/N:** Lately, I have read quite a lot of Shisui fics (quite often, along with Itachi and occasionally also with Sasuke thrown into the mess). And I just adore them and the way they portray Shisui. So here is my first attempt at writing a Shisui story which was inspired by the stories of _coincident, SkywardShadow_ and _Quillslinger_, all of them are fabulous writers and their Shisui stories but also their other fics are incredibly well written. Compared to them, this story is utter crap but I still hope you will give it a shot and hopefully enjoy it.

The writing style is one I'm experimenting with and I'm not quite sure what to think of it yet and due to newest revelations this story is slightly AU, but only slightly.

* * *

His mother dies shortly, after giving birth to him, only having enough time to name her child. Shisui. Shisui Uchiha. "Death (Shi) Water (Sui)".

How very ironic. In his last moments, Shisui briefly wonders whether his mother had always known how he would die. Not that it matters. Itachi would carry out his will, his wish, to protect the village and the clan, the two things he has vowed to protect with his life, which in the end he does.

Shisui knows that Itachi could do it, not only because he is a freaking genius but also because he is his friend, his best friend.

As though it has happened only yesterday, he clearly remembers his first encounter with Itachi.

And he falls.

o~O~o

Sitting on the Yondaime's (his hero) head, one of the four heads craved into the stone of the Hokage mountain, and enjoying the view he has over the entire village, young Shisui eats dango and sips on a cup of steaming hot tea. A little voice in his mind is nagging him, telling him that he has forgotten something very important, he ignores it in favor of taking out yet another lunchbox, filled with delicious food which makes him drool.

It is that moment Itachi chooses to appear behind him, taping him on his shoulder and giving him a heart attack. With a clatter Shisui can't hear the lunchbox falls down on the far below ground. Scowling, he whirls around, already having the worst insults on the tip of his tongue for ruining his peaceful moment, only to meet the gaze of dark, calm eyes.

The foreign boy has long, black hair which was tied in a ponytail and despite his age, he couldn't be older than Shisui, he has already wrinkles under his eyes. Shisui narrows his eyes, an Uchiha.

Why would he bother him? His father died as a disgrace during a mission, thus marking Shisui as a failure too in the clan's eyes. Old and retired Uchiha took care of him, until he was old enough to do things on his own, it's the only thing his clan has ever done for him and the other Uchiha children wouldn't play with him, because their parents tell them that it is unfitting for an Uchiha to play with a disgrace's son.

Sometimes, Shisui hates his clan or rather _the clan_, as he doesn't feel like he's a part of it. But they are family, the only he has left, and you are supposed to love family, right? So even if he hates them sometimes and they call him a failure, he still loves them.

Although that doesn't explain why out of the blue an Uchiha child would come and approach him. Shisui frowns. "Why are you here?" he asks warily.

"My father sent me to remind you that the meeting, which requires your presence, has already started half an hour before," the boy says in a surprisingly soft tone.

Shisui blinks and then he has a mental breakdown. "Shit, shit, shit," he mutters, hastily putting all of his things back in his bag. He curses his luck, using words an 8 year-old boy shouldn't know. The boy doesn't say anything, only watching him with these unnervingly calm eyes.

Shisui is about to leave, when he turns around again and asks: "What's your name?"

'Itachi' is the quiet answer and then Shisui jumps and is gone. Little does he know that the name would never leave him again, accompanying him like a shadow, following him even to his death.

o~O~o

They meet again. And again and again. It's always on the head of the Yondaime, whenever Shisui goes there, he sees Itachi. The many times it has happened leave no doubt within Shisui's mind that this isn't a coincidence.

They would talk about trivial things and soon he finds out that Itachi is the clan head's son and therefor the Uchiha clan's heir. When he finds out, he is at a loss for words. "Don't you have anything better to do than wasting your time with a failure?" Shisui asks him indecorously.

Itachi's face is as blank as usual but slowly words come out of his mouth. "You're not a failure, Shisui."

The words are devoid of any emotions, however, they are the kindest words Shisui has ever heard in his life for some reason. He successfully resists the girly urge to hug the younger, calm boy before him.

There is silence. Shisui breaks it and asks Itachi whether he has already obtained the Sharingan. The crazy freak has.

o~O~o

"Why are you always on top of Yondaime-sama's head?" Itachi asks, surprising Shisui. Itachi never begins their conservations.

"Because I love the village," was the prompt answer. Itachi looks confused (as far as Shisui can tell), a feast in and of itself, so he elaborates. "From here you can see the entire village. It's like you're the Hokage, watching over the village and its inhabitants. And nobody bothers you," he adds as an afterthought.

"I love the village too," Itachi quietly says, his gaze fixed on the village before him.

Shisui shoots him a triumphant grin. "So we _have _similarities."

Itachi doesn't deign this with an answer and continues to stare at the village. After not feeling peeved anymore for being ignored, Shisui does the same. Watching over his beloved village, alongside Itachi and the Hokages, deceased or not.

o~O~o

He feels as if he could never be truly close to Itachi or even understand him at all. Itachi is the prodigy, the future clan head. Shisui is the failure, the son of a disgrace. They are worlds apart. But Itachi doesn't care, neither does he.

o~O~o

The glares directed at Shisui hold even more venom than before. It is clear that the Uchiha clan is upset that, despite everything, he still keeps Itachi company. He overhears how they want to throw him out of the clan, believing him to be a bad influence on the future Uchiha heir and a waste of space anyway.

Red. That's the only thing Shisui can see.

From this day on, he vows to prove the Uchiha clan that he is worthy. Worthy of staying at Itachi's side. But he also vows to never lose himself on his way. A worthy Uchiha, praised by the clan, but at the same time not being an Uchiha at all, that's what Shisui strikes for.

Vows made, he looks up to the Yondaime's engraved head on the mountain, where he often sits. Yondaime, Minato Namikaze, Yellow Flash, hero and savior of the village, that's what he strikes for.

o~O~o

To his utter shock and delight, Shisui finds out that the Academy isn't all that hard, if you actually pay attention in the lessons. Only before there was no motivation or anyone to impress (the clan wouldn't bother with a failure's success) so that he would actually want to do so. After all, he i- _was_ a failure, but not anymore.

Soon enough, he graduates and finds himself being part of a Genin team, wearing the head protector proudly. His teammates are wary at first, the way all the non-Uchiha Academy students were back at school, believing him to be like any other stereotypical Uchiha.

Proud, nearly bordering on arrogance. Insanely talented. Cool and an anti-social loner (in the non-Uchiha's eyes at least). A stick as huge as the Hokage Mountain shoved up his ass.

He goes out of his way to prove them wrong. After all, he cannot shame the Uchiha clan any further, his existence alone suffices.

o~O~o

Sometimes, he sees Itachi. Their eyes lock and he desperately tries to keep his expression as blank as Itachi's. Shisui never succeeded in reading Itachi's thoughts with that perfect poker face of his but now he can practically hear the accusation as though Itachi himself has whispered it to his ear.

_Why?_

_Why aren't you at my side anymore?_

Wait for me, Itachi, Shisui tries to tell him with his eyes, determination flickering in them. He has to look away, unable to bear looking into Itachi's dark, hollow eyes any longer. Shisui runs but he doesn't _run away._

Heroes and Uchiha don't run away.

o~O~o

Chuunin exam. But it isn't only an exam to get promoted, not for Shisui at least. He wants to pass the exam his own way, without relying on his clan's techniques. Passing the exam as a Konoha shinobi and not as an Uchiha, that's his first step to his goal.

He doesn't realize that he has already distinguished Uchiha from Konoha shinobi in his mind.

For months he has prepared himself, teaching himself Futon techniques (though he might have nicked a scroll or two), as this is his other element affinity, and has constantly practiced the usage of the Shunshin no Jutsu.

It can't compare to the jutsu, Hiraishin no Jutsu, the Yondaime was famous for and which earned him the moniker 'Yellow Flash' but it has nearly the same effect, sort of…not really but it's better than nothing. The more he practices it the faster he gets and sometime in the future he would earn himself an own moniker too: 'Shunshin no Shisui'.

o~O~o

His Sharingan activate during the exam. The exam which he doesn't want to pass as an Uchiha. How very ironic.

o~O~o

It's the final part of the exam. Tournament-like one vs. one- fights in the battle arena and hundreds of people would watch the fights. It's time to show the world his strength. Agile and gracefully, he dodges every attack aimed on him and Shunshines behind his enemy to launch a fatal attack with his tanto, strengthened with his Futon chakra.

He doesn't use the Sharingan to predict the enemy's moves, he's perfectly content with his normal eyes. The fierceness and raw strength behind an Uchiha's every move isn't present in Shisui's assaults. He is as fast and agile as the wind and above all he is _free_.

Nothing can catch him, nothing can stop him, the chains are too heavy and slow to bind Shisui who flies away, up to the wide, wide sky.

He wins every fight with the help of his Futon techniques and the Shunshin no Jutsu, the enemies barely realize what exactly is going on, until it's too late. Shisui wonders if Yondaime's opponents had felt the same way.

o~O~o

Shisui is still surprised, when he finds himself wearing the Chuunin vest. His team celebrates and even Itachi shows up for a short amount of time to congratulate him.

The clan is as cold as ever towards him or even more, clearly they are displeased with his blatant refusal of using Uchiha techniques during the exam, they don't acknowledge his promotion at all. But that doesn't and cannot stop him.

He gets stronger and stronger and gains more and more respect in the village but none from his own family. It even goes so far that the villagers call him a prodigy. When he first hears that, it occurs after a successful mission, he nearly spits the tea out he has been drinking, after one of his colleagues patted him on the back and told him that 'he was a fucking genius'. Itachi is the genius, not him, but he doesn't bother to correct them.

o~O~o

Shisui knows that even when he was promoted to Jonin the Uchiha clan still wouldn't accept him. He is a powerful shinobi of the Leaf but he has yet to prove them that he is a true Uchiha too, he is about to change that.

So he practices his Katon techniques until they are as good as his Futon jutsus and then he proceeds using and training his Sharingan.

o~O~o

One day, he manages to sneak into Itachi's room and finds him sitting on his bed and reading a scroll. Itachi looks questioningly up to him.

Shisui clears his throat, making himself comfortable on the ground. "The Sharingan has various functions. Is it possible that for each Sharingan those functions are differently effective? Like for example the one Sharingan is better at copying jutsus and the other Sharingan eyes are better at Genjutsu?"

Itachi contemplates this, staring intensely at Shisui, who fidgets uncomfortably under his scrutinizing gaze, and then finally he answers: "There is a developed form of the Sharingan, called Mangekyo Sharingan. It is said that each wielder of these eyes is granted access to special powers, each of them unique as the powers differ from eye to eye and thus wielder from wielder."

Shisui wants to ask more but he hears approaching footsteps and quickly he jumps out of the window, into the night. He looks back and sees that Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, has entered the room. Lucky, little bastard.

Apparently, it's true, if even Itachi says so. His Sharingan is highly effective at performing Genjutsus. Damn, he doesn't even like Genjutsu. Although, the new appearance of his Sharingan looks pretty neat, so he's willing to accept that.

o~O~o

It's funny how easily the Uchiha clan can forget the past, if it suits their cause. Suddenly, Shisui is allowed to be part of the Konoha Military Police Force and suddenly he has the permission to wear the Uchiha symbol, the red-white fan. And suddenly he is one of the most skilled Uchiha, a worthy Uchiha, the sort of Uchiha the Uchiha parents tell their children to have as a role model.

Disgrace's son and failure belong to the past but Shisui isn't easily fooled. He know that he can fall into disgrace as sudden as he has become a true clan member, there are no delusions.

But there is love and devotion, it's _his_ clan after all. And whenever he has doubts, spending some time with the Uchiha children, showing them some neat tricks and seeing the awe and admiration in their eyes quickly puts his mind at ease again.

Because he knows how it feels like being looked down, he never does such a thing and is one of the few Uchiha who are not arrogant because of their power, despite his talent and high rank, and that easily makes him popular by the citizens and his fellow shinobi. Everyone, even his clan, refer to him as and use his moniker 'Shunshin no Shisui'. Which is nearly as badass as 'Yellow Flash'.

o~O~o

As a member of the clan, Shisui is also allowed to be present at the clan meetings or rather it is _his duty to the clan _to attend.

That's when his world shatters into tiny, little pieces and every little piece cuts him, until he feels too numb to feel anything at all.

A coup d'état against Konoha. Shisui sees how Itachi tenses beside him (nowadays, no one even so much as bats an eye when they see the two of them together, he is finally worthy to stay at his side). He hopes that he isn't the only one who thinks that it's utterly wrong.

o~O~o

Sitting on the Yondaime's face, he ponders, not knowing how to decide. He closes his eyes and feels the breeze of fresh air rushing through his hair.

"Leaf shinobi and Uchiha, why can't they be the same?" he asks to no one in particular but he still receives an answer.

"I have asked this myself many times."

Shisui isn't a little boy anymore so instead of having a heart attack, he leaps up to his feet and whirls around, kunai in his hand and Sharingan activated.

It's Itachi, looking calmly at him. He relaxes and slumps down again. "I don't even have to ask on which side you're on, right, Itachi?" Sometimes, Shisui wonders how someone who loves peace and abhors violence could be such a proficient shinobi, a natural killer.

"How is your decision?" Itachi replies with a question, his face as usual not giving anything away.

"I am Shisui before I'm Uchiha Shisui," he calmly replies and that's all he needs to say.

o~O~o

Shisui wants to punch Fugaku's face for daring to give him such an order, clan head or not. How dare he ask of him to spy on his best friend and report any suspicious activities? Isn't Itachi Fugaku's own flesh and blood? But he knows that Fugaku is the clan head before he is a father. Ignoring the unusual tired expression on the clan head's face, he grudgingly accepts. It's his duty to the clan after all (although the nagging doubt starts to grow bigger and bigger).

What confuses him is that he hasn't realized anything off with Itachi's behavior, whenever they met and talk or train, though he seems to be more tensed ever since he joined the ranks of the ANBU (Shisui only realizes now how foolish it has been to simply dismiss it as the strain coming from the demanding missions as a member of the black ops , as this is the sort of thing Itachi seems to handle just fine) but then again Itachi has been always good at concealing his feelings.

It annoy him that he isn't the one to notice anything wrong with Itachi first, after all, he is supposed to know him best.

o~O~o

The next time they meet on the Yondaime's head, he takes Itachi to task.

"So what have you been up to?" he casually begins, his trained eye registering the slightest tensing of Itachi's muscles.

"Performing my duties," Itachi neutrally answers, making Shisui roll his eyes.

"What's new? I swear your real talent is to not be driven crazy by all the work and pressure placed on you."

"I am glad to do all of these things for the sake of the clan and Konoha."

A sigh. "I have already given up a long time ago to make you see reason and let you recognize that all of this stuff ain't healthy and will lead to your early grave. You're hopeless."

"…"

It's about time, small talk is over.

"I have been ordered to spy on you," he tells him bluntly. Itachi remains silent, not looking surprised at all but then again it doesn't have to mean much, not in Itachi's case.

"So you could just make it easy for the both of us and answer my first question truthfully," he suggests brightly.

Itachi stares hard at him, incredulously, Shisui dares say.

"I won't tell anyone. I want to help you," he sighs. He's not good at that mushy stuff at all. "We're friends, right? And we happen to be on the same side, remember?" Every fiber of his being hopes, prays that Itachi would open up, only for once, only this time.

His prayers are answered and he makes a mental note to visit the shrine on the next-given opportunity.

Itachi tells him.

And what little remains of Shisui's world bursts into flames and consumes him alive.

Uchiha Massacre, executed by his best friend.

"Why?" he manages to choke out.

Itachi looks away. "It is the only way to save Sasuke and ensure the village's safety and peace."

"Peace my ass!" Shisui shouts angrily, grabbing the collar of Itachi's shirt. "That's not true peace if it's created on the blood of innocent lives. Damn, there has to be another way!"

"There isn't," Itachi says coldly, removing Shisui's hands off his collar. He turns away, giving him one last sidelong glance. "And it is better if you come to terms with it soon."

And then he is gone.

Despair crumbles down heavily on Shisui's shoulders and makes him fall to his knees. He buries his head in his arms. "Shit."

o~O~o

He doesn't know how he manages to perform his duties when he feels so hollow inside. Is this the way Itachi always feels? It's a wonder then that he hasn't broken before, even if it was at the cost of his feelings or perhaps Itachi has been broken inside a long time ago and stupid as he is, he didn't realize.

Maybe he should follow Itachi's example, kill off his own feelings, then it would hurt less.

o~O~o

"What am I supposed to do?" Shisui asks, looking intently at Yondaime's head. He has wanted to be a hero just like him yet he isn't able to save anyone.

He looks down to the village, its sight making his heart ache and his eyes burn.

Village? Clan? Savior? Murderer? Hero? Villain? Good? Evil?

Is there even such a thing? A difference? It feels all the same to him now.

He stares and stares, until his eyes turn red red black.

And then he laughs because he has found his answer.

o~O~o

"What have you called me for?" Itachi asks, cutting straight to the topic.

They have met yet again on the Yondaime's head. Shisui turns to Itachi, a huge grin plastered on his face. "I'm a fucking genius."

Itachi seems to be unsure of how to reply so he remains silent.

Shisui tells him of his brilliant plan.

Itachi's eyes widen as does Shisui's grin.

"No one would have to die this way," Shisui says softly. "The clan will be pissed off, if they ever find out, which I highly doubt by the way, but better have an unwilling change of heart than to be six feet under, right?"

No answer.

"You could at least encourage or congratulate me on my brilliant idea," Shisui says, annoyed. "Don't you realize? No one will die this way, there will be peace._ Real_ peace!"

It seems as though Itachi would stay quiet again but then he says as quietly and calmly as ever: "I hope you will succeed in doing so."

"Tsk, doesn't sound very convincing."

But the slightest flicker of hope in Itachi's dark eyes tells him more than thousand words could convey.

"Meet me by the Naka River, tomorrow, same time. I will tell you of my success and my established status as the village's hero," Shisui says, flashing him a bright grin.

Everything would turn out well, he just knows it.

o~O~o

Blood drips from his empty eye socket, he barely registers the pain, the only thing which is on his mind is to get to Itachi.

He finds him at the Naka River as they have arranged. If the situation hadn't been so serious, he'd have been incredibly amused by seeing Itachi shocked for the first time and most likely the last time too. He doesn't have much time, Danzo might show up with his damned ROOT any second.

He turns his back to Itachi, knowing that he could trust him with it and stands at the edge of the cliff, many meters below him, the river was flowing.

"There is no way to stop the Uchiha's coup anymore… A civil war will happen in the Leaf, and the other countries will take advantage of it to attack… It will turn into a war," Shisui says, slowly turning back to Itachi, revealing his lost right eye, blood still dripping down his cheek.

"When I tried to stop the coup d'état by using 'Kotoamatsukami', Danzo stole my right eye. He doesn't trust me… I decided to protect the village my own way."

The way he has handled things up to now as Shunshin no Shisui, Shinobi of the Leaf.

He doesn't even so much as flinch as he rips out his left remaining eye. He has felt greater pain, he is still feeling greater pain than the one coming from his burning eyes.

Darkness. That's all he sees but he can still see a flicker of light, Itachi, his last beacon of hope, and this hope shines like a thousand suns. Good thing I'm blind then, Shisui thought to himself dryly. Because looking at Itachi's face and trying to imagine him beaming brightly… He'd have cracked up (especially because of how surreal that whole situation he is in feels) and Itachi has already enough problems without him thinking that his best friend has finally lost it.

"He'll probably try to get my left eye as well… I'll give it to you before that happens."

His hand is clutched around his eye and he feels how the red liquid wets his skin and then drips to the ground. He reaches out with his clenched fist, a smile adorning his lips. He must look bizarre as tears of blood dripped down his cheeks.

Tears of blood. Pain. Despair. Sadness. Hope.

"…You're my best friend, the only one I can ask this. Please protect the village… and the Uchiha's name." Preserving the Uchiha's good name in the eyes of the village, the world, that's all he can ask for now. That's all he can do now for his beloved and hated clan. And he hates that bitter feeling that he has failed them all.

A dying man's last wish, a last request to a close friend, a brother (he never had a family).

Before Itachi can say anything, Shisui has already thrust his bloody eye, its Sharingan still activated, into Itachi's hand. _I entrust you with it._

After making sure that Itachi has gotten his eye, he whirls around, facing the edge of the cliff once again. "Go," he orders.

"Shisui…"

"I don't want my best friend to see my death." Knowing that Itachi would object any second, he goes on: "It's alright. I've always wanted to be like Yondaime, saving the village, becoming a hero." Ever since that fateful night.

_Everything burns, there are cries. He's but a little boy and he doesn't know where to go, everything is burning and everything is dead. There's no one there to help him._

_What is happening?_

_He doesn't know. It has been a normal, silent night and he has been watching a photo of his parents, when suddenly hell broke loose. And now everything is crumbling down and burning._

_The smell of death and despair is in the air, he knows it, war always brings it back home when the shinobi return from the battlefields. He hates wars. They are bad, why would anyone want them?_

_He wonders where the rest of his clan is._

_And then he hears a roar and he turns to the origin of it._

_And the blood freezes in his veins._

_Monster. Demon. They aren't supposed to exist but they do and right now one of them is in the middle of the village and destroys and kills everything. Shinobi are trying to stop it but it just kills them as if they were little annoying flies._

_He knows it's stupid, futile but he hopes the hero comes and beats the evil monster and saves the village. That's when the monster turns to him, as though it has heard his thought, and they lock eyes._

_No, it's not a monster, it's pure hatred, he has seen hatred, anger before but not in such an amount._

_He's scared, he backs away, until his back hits something hard and it still looks at him and tears start to fall and his eyes burn and they turn red red black and its gaze becomes even more hateful._

_And then the hero appears on a big frog and drives the evil monster away. He smiles. And they (the clan members who take care of him reluctantly) say that those are only stories, fairytales. Ha, the hero has just saved the day and will probably come back with his girlfriend soon to celebrate the victory and everything will be well again._

_The hero is dead and there is no happy celebration but many funerals and tears._

_Stories are just that, stories, fairytales, wishful thinking. There are no heroes with happy endings._

_But Shisui intends to change that._

"My dream is fulfilled."

"A hero's name will be remembered, praised and worshipped, yours will disappear in the shadows," Itachi quietly says. His tone makes Shisui nearly turn around because fuck, it sounds as if Itachi is on the verge of tears and he has never seen Itachi cry before and he has no desire to be the one to cause it for the first time.

"Hokage. Yondaime was the forth. You know what that means, right? Hokage, 'Fire Shadow'. Protecting peace and the village from within its shadows. There is no need for names, glory, fame, power, things nearly everyone in our clan seeks for, I don't want any of them. I am Shisui, Shunshin no Shisui, before I am Shisui Uchiha, remember?"

He lets out a quiet laugh. "I will sacrifice myself for the sake of the village, just like the Yondaime, even if it's not as a hero but as a nameless shinobi. It wouldn't do to entirely copy him, after all. Now, go, please." This time it is a request.

He can hear how Itachi quietly begins his departure but then the movements cease.

"Itachi?" he asks, alarmed, wondering why he wouldn't leave. Is it Danzo?

"You're a true shinobi, Shisui, and I will never forget your name as long as I live."

This is getting too touchy-feely for his liking and the sudden lump constricting his throat doesn't make things better. No words come out. But it isn't as though he has any idea of how to respond.

_You're not a failure. You're a true shinobi. I won't forget you._

Funny, how those simple words, coming from Itachi's mouth, are the kindest he has ever heard in his entire and pretty short life. Well, they aren't best friends for no reason.

He senses Itachi's chakra aura fade away, until it entirely vanishes. He is gone.

With a last smile Shisui takes the explosive tags out of his hip pouch and places them all over his body and then he jumps. For a long moment he has no worries and he's free like a bird, nothing can burden him and nothing can stop him, and he falls and falls and falls.

SPLASH.

Everything is wet and there is no air to breath, he forces his body to relax. The time of struggling is over.

o~O~o

Shisui absently muses about the irony of his name, the village, the clan, peace, Itachi, if Yondaime's death had been even more tragic and angsty than his own and how far down it is until he reaches the ground.

Then he slowly raises his hands and very slowly he forms the hand seal which activates the tags and his body shatters into tiny, little pieces and what little remains bursts into flames, only to be consumed and extinguished by the blue, blue water which surrounds everything and nothing.

His existence, his name fades away into the flow of the river, with only the memory of him residing in the world of the living.

o~O~o

Drenched in his kin's blood, Itachi leaves the village and his little brother behind, taking the memory of Shunshin no Shisui and his death with him.

No Uchiha has ever died the same way as Shisui.

-end-

* * *

**AN:** That was way too sad, I usually hate to write those sorts of stories but if it comes to writing Itachi and Shisui I just can't write anything happy. I also intended to have them share a brotherly relationship only, though I am pretty sure now that it has hints of mild ItaShi, well, I hope it didn't bother you.

It was also pretty hard for me to get Itachi right, my only hope now is that he wasn't too ooc. Overall I'm not sure what to think of this story, it was sort of an experiment and I would greatly appreciate it if you could tell me what you thought of it. Far too much angst? Actually good? Waste of your precious time? No idea what to think of this freaky shit? I'm all ears to any of your thoughts :)

And I hope reading this fic didn't ruin your day, nevertheless, have a nice day! XD"


End file.
